


是被我操爽还是操你前女友爽？

by Peggy_Piggy



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Piggy/pseuds/Peggy_Piggy
Summary: 本文根据电影《大佛普达斯》衍生 仅供娱乐





	是被我操爽还是操你前女友爽？

美国 奥兰多 午夜时分  
这座城市几乎陷入了沉睡，独有某条大街上的这家club闪烁着耀眼的灯牌，拉开夜生活的序幕。让我们来看看这家店的名字，喔，Erikiller。别激动，别激动，是那个Erik，是T'Challa家的那个Erik。  
自从那次在Wakanda，Erik亲自给他堂哥演了那出苦肉计之后，T'Challa现在对他几乎是百依百顺，有求必应。毫无疑问，这家club也是他哥出资赞助的，说起这家店的由来，Erik不禁觉得一阵肾虚。前阵子，他趁着日理万机的国王陛下忙着处理要政的时候，偷偷跑去找他原来的几个狐朋狗友喝了个酩酊大醉，结果第二天，就被他哥亲手从别人家半裸着的揪回Wakanda。后来？后来机灵的Erik牺牲了自己的肉体安慰了他哥整整三天，但T'Challa好像更生气了（？？？）在那之后没多久，迎来了Erik回归故乡的第一个生日，而这家club就是他哥送给他的礼物之一，美其名曰，想喝酒的话自己家就有，干嘛要把钱给别人赚。  
“Shuri，”Okoye和Nakia一改平时在Wakanda保守的打扮，换上了时尚性格的小礼服，在club炫目的灯光下，赚足了眼球。看到那个古灵精怪的小公主一个人寂寞地坐在卡座宽大的沙发上，一边愤愤地戳着某块可怜的西瓜，一边吸溜着橙汁，两个人不禁感到好奇，“你怎么一个人在这？陛下和Erik那个混球呢？”Okoye作为朵拉侍卫队的大将军，早已将T'Challa的安危视同自己的生命般重要，更何况，在那个倒霉脏辫男来了以后，陛下看起来憔悴了许多，还老说腰酸背疼，肯定是那个兔崽子仗着陛下有愧于他，拼命指使尊贵的陛下为他做这做那，Okoye陷入了对Erik的无尽怨念中，原本有光泽的巧克力色也气成了碳黑色，Shuri和Nakia见状，赶紧往远处挪了挪。  
“Shuri，T'Challa和Erik到底去哪了，明明是他们先约的我们，现在怎么反倒放起我们鸽子来了？”说完，Nakia端起面前的酒杯，轻轻抿了一口杯中好看的液体，辛辣的口感席卷了整个味蕾，咦---他们美国人真狂野。“我和我哥刚到这，Erik二话不说就把我哥拉走了，还不说什么大人讨论正事，小孩不要瞎掺和！算了，别管那两个笨蛋了，我要去活动活动了。”Shuri说完便自顾自地走向舞池，中途还顺手拉起了在一旁实名咒骂Erik的Okoye。  
另外一边，离club两个街区远的一条暗巷里，停着一辆黑色的名贵轿车，再走近点看，你会发现车身正在剧烈的摇晃。原来，放三人鸽子的两个男人正在这里独自偷欢。  
密闭狭小的空间内，啧啧的湿吻声中还夹杂着粗重的喘息声，听起来淫糜又撩人。“哇，它硬了诶”Erik戏谑地，对着那个现在正以极其羞耻的姿势骑乘在自己身上的堂哥，调笑道，还故意加重手上的力度捏了捏T'Challa勃起的阴茎。  
“哈啊....”弟弟娴熟的抚慰让T'Challa不禁呻吟出声，“对啊，碰到你就变硬了。”一向稳重的国王陛下此时涨红了脸，带着点微醺的口吻，应答着弟弟下流的荤话，大胆中又带着点害羞的别扭，看到哥哥这番模样，Erik忍不住凑上去，狠狠地咬住面前人性感的嘴唇，粗粝地撬开他的牙关，两条灵活的舌头相互交缠，交换着彼此口中甘甜的津液。  
“你硬了嘛”T'Challa突然抬眼看向Erik，黑暗中，那双大眼睛带着朦朦的水雾，纯真和欲望都揉捻在其中。Erik发誓，天上绝对没有任何一颗星星比得过T'Challa耀眼的眸子。“当然了，不信你自己试试”Erik拉着他哥的手向自己的裤裆探去，“你知道的，光是看到你，我的小Erik就开始敬礼了！”Erik如同一条大型犬，讨好似地吻蹭着T'Challa的脸颊，他承认他爱极了哥哥脸上毛绒绒的胡子。  
“想不想要？”  
“想要...”T'Challa轻喘着回答道。  
“想要什么？”Erik假装听不懂的样子。  
“想要...想要你干我...”天知道，T'Challa此时羞耻的几乎想自尽。  
“自己把裤子脱掉！”Erik沉声命令到，低哑的嗓音轻易地凸显出他的欲望。“全部脱掉，内裤也是！”T'Challa冲Erik无辜地眨了眨眼，却发现面前人不为所动，只好腆着脸颤抖着手将自己身下的所有布料一同褪下。Erik迫不及待地吻上面前这张小嘴，气势汹汹地，犹如一只正在捕食的金钱豹。于此同时，他的手也没闲着，修长的手指向着T'Challa的后穴探去。平时正经严肃的国王，此刻，下面的小穴早已湿润成汪洋，Erik毫不费劲地将两只手指挤了进去。  
“哈啊...好涨...”突然的侵入物挑逗着T'Challa的敏感点，刺激着他脆弱的神经，不断分泌的爱液很快沾湿了Erik的手。“嗯...Erik再..再快一点...”T'Challa不满地扭动着身体，后穴的空虚让他渴望更多。Erik听后，贴心地将手指增加到了三根，加快了抽插的速度，甚至听到了噗嗞噗嗞的水声。“我的陛下，您现在满意了嘛？”堂弟吐出的温热气息摧残着T'Challa的意志，“不够...我要你..要你下面的肉棒干我，狠狠地干死我！”优秀的臣民，向来对自己的君王言听计从，很明显，Erik就是其中之一。  
他放出裤裆里早已坚硬的男根，抵住T'Challa的穴口，心急的堂哥不等弟弟进入，便抢先向肉棒坐去，巨大的动作幅度让Erik粗长的阴茎几乎全部没入T'Challa的体内。“喔，我亲爱的哥哥，你已经湿透了”Erik简直爱死了这样热情的T'Challa。“唔嗯...好深...Erik你好硬...插的我好舒服...”诱人的娇喘成了Erik的催情剂，“妈的！你就这么迫不及待地想被我干嘛？骚货！告诉我，你弟弟的JB大不大？干的你爽不爽？”不堪入耳的下流话让T'Challa的下身更加兴奋，早已被撑到充血的小穴紧紧绞住Erik的粗长，大力的抽插带出更多晶莹的肠液，“哈啊...大..你好大...哼嗯...Erik我好喜欢你干我！”  
一时间，干柴烈火，烧的正旺。  
酒吧那边，实在放心不下的Nakia决定到门外给T'Challa打个电话。  
急促的电话铃声从副驾驶的座位上传来，沉浸于欢爱的两人压根没有理会它的想法。谁知，这铃声如同来电人性格般锲而不舍。被惹恼的Erik捞过手机，看见屏幕上赫然显示着Nakia的名字，没来由的不爽，让他更粗暴地顶撞着T'Challa的小穴。  
突然，坏心眼的Killmonger心生一计，接通了电话，还故意露出粗重的喘息声，“嗯...喂？”“Erik？我找T'Challa，你把电话给他。”“哦，他呀，他现在可能没空听诶！”边说，边用手恶劣地撸动着T'Challa的昂扬，前后同时夹击的快感，引来他急促的呻吟，Erik埋在他体内的阴茎不由地又大了一圈。Nakia听出了电话那端的异样，急切地问：“Erik！你在对T'Challa做些什么？！你赶紧让他接电话，否则我对你不客气！”Erik压根不理会Nakia的威胁，他将手机递到'Challa耳边，“宝贝，你的前女友威胁我让你接电话。”委屈的语气，几乎让国王信以为真。但他比之前更加夸张的抽插，却暴露了他顽劣的天性，暗深色的巨龙整根拔出，又整根没入，似乎连两颗圆润都卵蛋也想趁机塞进狭窄的穴口。Erik每一下的撞击，都使得T'Challa的理智更加破碎。  
Erik干脆将手机开成了免提，他宝贝哥哥性感的声音可一丝都不能让他的前女友错过。在T'Challa即将高潮的时刻，Erik停下了身下的动作，甚至还故意捏住他将射未射的阴茎，狡猾的Killmonger趁机问道：“是被我操爽还是操你前女友爽？”被限制高潮的T'Challa大脑一片空白，后穴里的瘙痒如同蚂蚁钻心般难受，被堵住的龟头涨得发痛。见堂哥不回答，Erik又耐心的问了一遍，“宝贝，回答我的问题，不然你休想高潮！是被我操的爽还是操你前女友爽？”  
“唔..嗯..被你操得爽！射..在里面...哈啊....我希望你射在我里面！”在T'Challa的哭喊中，两个人同时攀上高峰，Erik心满意足地摁下了挂断键


End file.
